


Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice...

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Justice League of America (Comics), Super Friends
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Seriously just total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: The first meeting at the Hall of Justice gets off to a rough start





	

"Thank you all for coming," Superman started, "to the Hall of Justice. Yes, Aquaman?"

Aquaman was standing with his hand raised. "Yes. Thank you. Why Cincinnati?"

Superman glanced over at Batman, who spoke up quickly, "Well, it's a lovely city, with a deep history. There are great art museums, a thriving cultural life..."

"But it's Cincinnati!"

"I fail to see what the issue is," Green Lantern chimed in, glancing around, twirling his power ring.

"Yes," Wonder Woman said, rising. "This is a great place, and not on one coast or the other so nobody is inconvenienced-"

"I'm inconvenienced!" Aquaman screeched. "Do you know what it takes for me to get here? I have to swim up the Mississippi and Ohio Rivers. Do you know how difficult they are to navigate?" The other members burst out laughing.

"Nobody else wanted us! OK?" Superman yelled, flustered. "With all the times that each of our home cities have been attacked or destroyed, nobody else wanted us. Not to mention the cost of property and property taxes. We got a great deal on this old train terminal and the city has sweetened the deal with tax incentives. That's why we're here. If you don't like it, you're free to leave." He stopped, took a deep breath and said, "Now, we're also going to be joined by two ordinary humans, no offense Batman, and their pet dog..."

Aquaman stared at him before slumping back down into his chair. "If I wasn't so desperate to get out of Poseidonis..." he murmured to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hall of Justice in the Super Friends TV show was modeled after the Union Terminal in Cincinnati, Ohio, but you probably already knew that


End file.
